


Kingdom Bathed In Blood | | Chapter 2

by Trickster_God



Series: Kingdom Bathed In Blood Series [2]
Category: Loki Odinson - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_God/pseuds/Trickster_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is now king of Asgard after disguising himself as Odin to release Thor from his "duty" as heir to the throne. Sif is leader of a rebel force against Loki in attempts to put the rightful King of Asgard on his throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Bathed In Blood | | Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going! I hope you enjoy. Thor 2: Dark World Spoilers.

Some would say that Loki was a man of no emotion, how could someone try to take over Midgard the way he had planned and then not be dubbed as a heartless monster? It was pointless though, he had already tried to prove himself to Odin; prove that he was capable of ruling over a kingdom, but it had been to no avail. Odin hadn’t really been the man Loki had thought he was, he wasn’t his actual father even though Loki had lived his whole life calling him that- and to make it worse, the old fool had let the only woman Loki had ever known to be his mother- die. Loki hadn’t even been allowed to go to her funeral, her memorial, to see her off as she properly deserved to be sent off. And for that Loki would never forgive Odin… or Thor. With all the hate that coursed through him perhaps he could put it to good use. With a long and drawn out sigh Loki pushed up from the bed, blanket falling away to reveal his pale torso. Rubbing his face the God shifted to stand and then let his gaze fall to the large opening that lead to his balcony.

It was dark out and the many lights that graced the sky glimmered brilliantly, trying to figure out which ones where what universe always seemed to calm Loki, if only a little. With a grunt he slipped over to the balcony- the cool breeze brushed his hair back out of his face as he leaned against the banister, over- looking all of Asgard. This wasn’t entirely how he had imagined his life to be, well, as ruler of Asgard anyways. It was far different than anything he had built himself up to believe was real. It wasn’t until recent nights that he found himself, dare he even say it, lonely. Could the God of Mischief really be all that lonely? Difficult to think that such a powerful being could be so lost in said power and become lonely. But of course he didn’t need companionship; it was a dull and shallow thing that brought the end of all good rulers. Odin, for example, lost the companionship of his beloved wife and that was his downfall. Memories of his mother…. No she hadn’t truly been his mother, had she? Of course she raised Loki and Thor- but she was not his mother by blood.   
  
“ _Is that what makes me your mother? **Blood**?” _ He could hear her voice in his head and at times it frightened him, imagine that, Loki afraid of something.

It wasn’t really the fact that he heard her voice in his head but more so the fact that she was often times correct. What hurt the most was that he hadn’t gotten the chance to say goodbye properly, to tell her that he loved her. Grunting from his thoughts Loki shoved away from the banister and turned back to his room. Darkness accompanied emptiness to reside in his chambers, just like they did in his soul. Was he really comparing himself to a blasted bed chamber and the way the shadows danced in that room?! Had he completely lost his mind in all of this? Oh how he tormented himself, how things had gotten so out of control in his own mind since everything had taken place, no… Since Frigga died. That was when he lost it; that was when he unleashed his inner demon, _truly_ unleashed it. Surely the darkness had taken over now, he'd never rest easily, not now-- not after everything that had happened. 

 


End file.
